


all i want for christmas is you

by sweetchems



Series: the fluffy af college au [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing, sweet boyssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Christmas Eve: the best time to get a little tipsy and sing and dance like idiots.





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> rated T cuz cussing and i mention drinking again im not sure what garners a T so im being safe hahaaaa.  
> also apparently people actually listen to all i want for christmas is you outside of the christmas season and like??? no u cant do thaaaat why are u doing that

It's Christmas tomorrow (well, it'll be Christmas in an hour or so technically, they're always up late), and Gerard and Frank are swaying back and forth sort-of dancing to the radio's odd mix of old, sort of old, and new Christmas tunes. Both boys are a little tipsy and pink in their faces, and humming softly with the radio.

 

The radio station returns from an ad break, and Gee’s face splits into a grin as he opens his mouth to sing along with the all too recognizable female voice playing through the speakers,

 

_“I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need~”_

 

Frank groans. “Gerard, oh my God, no way!” He cries out, trying not to crack up at the way the raspy, rough edge of his boyfriend's voice sounds in the cheesy song.

 

Gerard keeps singing through the slow intro, despite Frank's giggles and groans and interruptions, shutting him up with a kiss after singing, “ _All I want for Christmas… is you~_ ”. Frank reciprocates the kiss, but goes back to making fun of his boyfriend for singing a fucking Mariah Carey song once the vocals start up again.

 

“God, you're such a fuckin’ nerd, I can't believe you!” Frank says through a fit of giggles as Gerard steps away from him to get all theatrical and shit, dancing and singing into an imaginary microphone through the first verse.

 

“ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_ \- c'mon, Frankie, get into it!- _Make my wish come true~_ ” Gerard sings loudly with a stupid grin on his face. Frank, out of obligation and love, joins him in singing, “ _All I want for Christmas is you!_ ” as Gerard points at him dramatically on “you”.

 

Gerard's modifications to the delivery of the song, which can only be described as endearingly trashy, have Frank giggling way too much to sing any more words. “You sound like you should have some kickass guitar in the background, not this twinkly pop instrumental shit!” He laughs, flopping on the couch to watch his boyfriend perform and nodding his head along with the song. Gerard flips his hair back out of his eyes with one hand as he sings, traipsing dramatically around their living room.

 

Frank watches him behind the hand he has slapped over his face in a way that reads “I'm cringing but you're adorable”, giggling at Gee and his borderline shouted vocals. “It's a pop song, you dork!” He calls out, only to sing along again with a light blush dusting his cheeks and nose when Gerard sings a line and gestures at him like he wants him to sing too.

 

Gerard is still dancing around as the song goes into the outro a minute or two later, and he drags Frank to his feet off the sofa. “ _All I want is you~ All I want is you, you, you~_ ” He sings, cupping Frank's face in his hands and grinning like a total loser. He tries to get Frank to dance with him, but trips over his own feet, sending him and Frank toppling onto the couch as the song ends.

 

Frank is grinning up from beneath him when they land. “Merry Christmas, you dumb cheesy fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @sweetchems on tumblr plz and idk like send me anons abt mcr/frnk and gee or ask me questions idk i love interacting with ppl soooo


End file.
